Three Together
by Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon
Summary: Paine gave Naru one simple message to deliver to Konan, easy right? Not when BOTH Konan and Itachi are in the bedroom... KonNaruItai


Three Together

Three Together

Paine gave Naru a message, simple...not when BOTH Itachi and Konan are there.

Naru knocked on Konan's door; repeating the message she had been sent to give before opening the door. Inside she found Konan and Itachi sitting at opposite side of the bed both flushed and panting. She raised a delicate eyebrow. Before she could react Itachi had her on the bed and was molesting her neck as Konan closed the door. She opened her mouth several times in an effort to speak but each time moans came out as Itachi molested her neck.

"No-no, I-I needdddd, Oh My God! No-"

'Oh screw it!' she thought pulling Itachi up and kissing him for so long that she needed air five minutes ago. Konan watched silently. None of the three noticed the rising heat in the room as Naru shoved Itachi off her. They sat for a few minutes two getting their breath back another taking little bits of clothes off, cloaks, shoes and socks. Some bandages curtsey of Naru too.

Naru was still panting a little when she was suddenly attacked from both sides by Itachi and Konan. None of them talked. The only sounds that filled the room was panting and moaning as they had a three way make out session. Things went further when Naru straddled Konan and took her top off.

"H-hey, wait a sec!"

Itachi stopped her protests by holding her hands above her head as he discovered her mouth.

Naru's head went down and she gently teased the blue haired woman's nipple, her left hand played with the other one. Both went hard in her hands/mouth. She gave an unseen smirk that changed into a gasp as she felt Itachi behind her. The Uchia rubbed his hands up her stomach and smirked when he felt the shivers that ran up her body.

"Naru!" Konan cried out. Naru was in between a gasping-in-pleasure Konan who had opened her legs, and then Itachi was pressed against the blonde; who was bent over. With Itachi pressed so forcefully against her she could feel the more then evident bulge in his pants. She gave another smirk as she rubbed against him earning nails scraping along her skin. This action caused another bout of pleasure. With her body shaking she ended biting on Konan's nipple making the blue haired woman moan in pleasure.

They moved around ending with Naru on the bottom all her clothes bar underwear removed, Konan above her with the same amount of her own clothes gone and Itachi was on top of her clad in his boxers.

Konan took her time in returning the pleasure Naru had given her with her own pleasure being amplified by Itachi's teasing of her nipples.

"Konan! Konan!" Naru moaned. The man got more daring and his hands slipped down to Konan's hips. He slowly teased the pants off before flipping the woman over and licking the privet area.

"I-Itachi!" Konan gasped in surprise. Naru grinned and decided to teach Itachi a lesson for taking the person who was giving her pleasure.

Not five seconds after, Itachi was free from his boxers and Naru was giving him a blowjob. A very good one if his moans into Konan were any clue. The woman in question was moaning louder that the man.

"Yes, Itachi! Yes!"

Soon Naru was where Itachi had been and was using her fingers to enter Konan. Rubbing her, and causing the woman to cry out. Or she would have if Naru hadn't been occupying her mouth. Itachi was entered in Naru biting and licking her shoulder each time he pulled in and out.

Needless to say Naru could no longer remember why she had been sent to Konan's room.

"I-Itachi, Harder, Harder!" The man sped up and thrusted harder. Causing the blonde to groan in pleasure. She in turn sped up making Konan pant so hard she couldn't get her breath.

As they came one after the other they slumped to the sides. Ending up encasing Konan and falling asleep together.

Paine sat in his office twiddling his thumbs and waiting for Naru to get back with Konan's reply. Seriously what was taking so long? Getting bored he stood up and walked through the corridors towards Konan's room. The closer he got the louder suspicious moans became. He rounded the last corner to find the other members packed outside, listening. They shushed him, something never done before, and went back to the door.

"I-Itachi!" The members giggled like little school children and Paine shook his head. Sometimes he felt more like a babysitter than the leader of a terrorist group. Opening the door when the moans stopped they came across Naru and Itachi sleeping with Konan encased in their arms. Luckily for the Akatsuki a blanket was draped around them. Well, it was probably luckily for their blood levels. As Konan and Naru were two of the fittest konochi. And lucky for their dicks as well. And angry female along with another angry female and a man Uchia was never good for ones health.

The next morning proved to be very awkward to all but three. Those said three seemed to find it amusing that the Akatsuki found the fact that three of the members had had sex uncomftoble.

Killing? No problem. Sex? Oh dear. How amusing…

Konan and Naru jokes about it for the rest of the day. Using sexual innuendos and molesting their food while giving looks to each other whenever they got the chance. The most memorable occurrence was Deidara walking in on Konan and Naru in the shower. Naru guessed that he would never look at that bath seat in the same way ever again. Shame, it was really good for licking Konan on. That was why Naru loved bath time. Thinking about it just brought a smile to her face.

Deidara however shivered each time he thought about it. The poor blonde stayed locked up in his room for three days. Sasori having to take him food or else he would starve. The puppet man didn't like that one bit. Though he hardly complained. 'After all,' he thought, 'better him than me.'

**Yeah, sorry about this one being so short. I had no real plot, just fancied writing. :D**


End file.
